User talk:Alexander Serov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pierius Magnus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pierius Magnus (Talk) 13:26, January 10, 2010 Hi! Hope you're enjoying the Germanian Empire. I don't think anyone will mind if we start parties and companies here. Just be careful with historical details because we don't want to make contradictions: I think Brenda will help out there. I imagine parties will become more interesting if we get more members, but it can't hurt if you want to start one now. You might want to look at real German parties for inspiration. The language spoken here is Germanian: if you want a translation into Germanian, so you can make an article about it (e.g. names of parties/companies), ask me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks!--Scanderson 14:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for the support, you are a nice person Alexander Serov 14:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Čech? "Čech" means a person from Czechia. The language is called "čeština" with a small letter. It seems that you've used a translator machine (and not a very good one actually, because it has kept "is" in the first sentence, it writes "já" capitalized and most words are wrong, like "Rus", "Čech", "Anglicky", apart from that the interpunction is wrong). Could you please explain why you've used a translator machine, while Czech is, probably, your native language? --OuWTB 14:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, my Czech does indeed suck and that is because my father move to the UK. He didn't like our country and moved. After 1989 he didn't return because he met my mother by then. You may all think I am not born Czech but I do feel as one. If my father would have allowed me I'd be taking classes for almost four years now, but he wont! You have really hurt my feelings and I don't want to talk to you again! Alexander Serov 14:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My company idea I had the intention of starting a Germanian telecommunications company called Germønsz Nett (Germanian Network), which is based on Deutsche Telekom. There will be different branches such as N-Versprekung (landline), N-Handi (mobile), N-Webb (Internet) and N-Verzeung (television), which is the first one I think I'll work on because creating TV channels could be interesting. Feel free if you want to help out. --Scanderson 14:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeay! You can go digital :-) Guido Vanacker 14:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Communism I know you're young but, I don't understand something. Do you know why your father left his country? He didn't like it there because of communism probably. Now you want to return to this country which is reviving but you betray your family AND country for becoming a communist? --Bucurestean 16:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you think that's a bit strong, Bucu? The Communist ideology doesn't have to be bad. The Communist regime in the Soviet Union and the countries in the eastern bloc was largely inefficient and abusive. The idea of Communism in itself isn't harmful.--Scanderson 17:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Have you lived in a communist country? Communism can only survive if combined with dictatorship. And dictatorship can only survive with surpression. --Bucurestean 17:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bucu, I respect you an awful lot and you have the right to say whatever is on your mind, as this site is not run by dictators. However, I will not let you scare away my communist comrades with your biased opinion. Communism by itself is a very idealistic and utopian ideology. Russian communism for example, was invented by Lenin and Trotski in a Swiss pub. They were probably drunk when they came up with the idea... and they saw the world in a brighter light. It was Stalin who messed things up. But Lenin, Lenin was an idealist, an intellectual. So was Trotski. You are biased towards communism, Bucu, and you dislike it. Do as you will. But do not scare away my partymembers! :) Dr. Magnus 17:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I wish to be more of a Marx, less of a Stalin\Mao Zedong. I am not a dictator nor will I ever be one. I wish to gain power in a democratic way. And both Mr. Scanderson aswell as Mr. Serov are helping me accomplish this goal. Dr. Magnus 17:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Magnus, volgens mij is je partij een beetje njah.. corrupt :P --OuWTB 17:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) OWTB, de partij is idd enigzins corrupt. Dat was in eerste instantie niet zo, maar ja, de Donia clan heeft weinig goeds gebracht, behalve dan geld in het laatje te brengen en (negatieve) publiciteit te brengen. Maar nu is Scanderson de LCP baas in mijn afwezigheid (onder de naam "Hengst Smid") en zal de partij dus veranderen. Dr. Magnus 17:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ook echt toegeven è :P Daar zit 'm de ware kameraad in è :P --OuWTB 17:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::OWTB, ik ben over het algemeen heus wel eerlijk, als je dat soms niet had verwacht... ik zie heus wel in dat er het één en ander niet in de haak is met mijn partij. En een aantal controversiele leden in de achterban vind ik alleen maar leuk. Het maakt het geheel alleen nog maar "interessanter" en geeft mijn partij een hogere nieuwswaarde met meer bekendheid tot gevolg. Snappie? :P Dr. Magnus 17:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahahaaha >> ik lig zó dik plat nu è :P Hhahahah --OuWTB 17:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wat we eigenlijk nodig hebben is een tweede Pierlot. Dan hebben we een volkomen hulpeloze baby die amper Engels kan schrijven laat staan begrijpen die dan van alles kan uitspoken en niet het risico loopt te worden geblokkeerd. Feitelijk is hij "onblokkeerbaar"... Ik zag gister de film Deathproof van Quinten Tarantino. Dat ging over een vent in een auto die niet kapot kon. Pierlot is dat ook. Deathproof. Blockproof. Snappie? Het is als het schoppen van een klein kind: Dimi zou zich schuldig voelen hem te blokkeren. Het zou voelen als een baby schoppen voor hem. Gelukkig zijn wij niet zo weekhartig wat Lotje betreft! ;) Dr. Magnus 17:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kann icz iicz bidde frinen, jif ji maine sprøcze vorstanden? Ok denke icz, dat tu veel Niderlendsz aup Serovs zaiden unhomlicz wezen kaude . :D--Scanderson 17:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can understand Germønsz to some degree :) We were just holding a familiary discussion about how corrupt his party is ;) --OuWTB 18:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I gathered as much! Ha! I think the Lovian Communist Party is pretty liberal and would ensure a fair society. It might be communist to Americans, though! I was just suggesting that this conversation might be getting too long for Serov's talk page especially because he can't understand Dutch. I don't want him to feel excluded.--Scanderson 18:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He's welcome in the communist world I would say :) He's always welcome. --OuWTB 18:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, like Scanderson pointed out I can't understand most of what you have said. OUWTB, I'm sorry we started like this allow me to reintroduce myself: my name will be Guido Vanacker, a german/dutch name like the dutch premier LOL. I will also leave behind my patriotic sentiments but do not ask me to leave the Lovian Communist Party, they are no stalins! Guido Vanacker 14:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Mr. Vanacker, we are no Stalins. And we will never be like him or Mao Zedong. See us more like Che Guevara's: heroic rebels fighting for freedom and justice! Also, Guido, I suggest you change Vanacker to van Akker which sounds more Dutch. :) Dr. Magnus 15:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Recruit You are a member of the LCP, the Lovian Communist Party. You are a loyal member and a firm supporter, I am sure you are. In order for my plans to work (which I already sent to comrade Scanderson) we will have to recruit more members. I would like you to recruit two or three more members. And let them join wikination (Lovia). There, they can start to contribute to the site. The plan is to get as many as possible, but for now, I would be happy if you could bring us two more members. Comrade Scanderson will do the same. Without a large community of followers the LCP will be unable to make a real change on Lovia. If we will seize the power, comrade, remember this: we will do it in a democratic way! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 19:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC)